Skeleton (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |province = Skyrim Elsweyr Valenwood High Rock Hammerfell Cyrodiil Morrowind |region = Bangkorai Bleakrock Isle Coldharbour Craglorn Cyrodiil Deshaan Grahtwood Greenshade Malabal Tor Shadowfen Stonefalls Stormhaven |dlc = Base }} Skeletons are undead that appear in . Their skills and abilities vary greatly between which location they are at. Interactions Halls of Torment Jumping Ship (Bangkorai) Keeper of Bones Riches Beyond Measure Scales of Retribution Soul Shriven in Coldharbour Several generic skeletons, including Skeletal Ravagers, Skeletal Pyromancers, Skeletal Archers, and Skeletal Warriors guard the Undercroft of the Wailing Prison, and stand in the way of getting to the Prophet. Tears of the Two Moons Skeletal Archers, Skeletal Warriors, and Skeletal Cryomancers will reside in the temple courtyard. The variation is randomly selected upon spawn, and so the enemies will be different each time an area is visited. When Uldor summons skeletons to kill the Vestige, they will be significantly weaker than the ones outside, and can be killed by other players for the same outcome of the quest. Once the quest has been completed, the skeletons at the temple will become ghosts, who can be talked to. The Fallen City of Shada What Waits Beneath (Bleakrock Isle) Locations *Bitterblade's Camp, Malabal Tor *Blackheart Haven, Bangkorai *Bone Orchard, Grahtwood *Castle Rilis, Auridon *Crypt of Hearts *Direfrost Keep *Dragonstar Arena, Craglorn *Fanacas, Cyrodiil *Forgotten Crypts, Deshaan *Gandranen Ruins *Gurzag's Mine *Hall of the Dead *Halls of Torment *Heart's Grief, Coldharbour *Hectahame, Greenshade *Magia Ruins, Cyrodiil *Murkwater, Shadowfen *Othrenis, Stonefalls *Piukanda, Cyrodiil. *Ruins of Kardala, Craglorn *Rulanyil's Fall, Greenshade *Sanguine's Demesne, Shadowfen *Seaside Overlook, Greenshade *Shada's Tear, Craglorn *Skyshroud Barrow, Bleakrock Isle *Shada's Tear, Bangkorai *Shor's Stone *Temple of the Mourning Springs – talking skeleton *The Corpse Garden, Deshaan *The Vile Manse *Toadstool Hollow, Cyrodiil *Variela's Watchtower, Cyrodiil *Valley of the Blades, Alik'r Desert *Vuldngrav *The Wailing Prison, Coldharbour *Wayrest Sewers, Stormhaven *White-Gold Tower Variations *Acolyte Morag *Ahmat the Forgotten *Alameric Dailon *Asvard Whale-Heart *Autra Snake-Tongue *Ansei Kalam *Ansei Satameh (Valley of the Blades) *Bosun Bones *Captain Arame *Captain Blackheart (Blackheart Haven) *Captain Kline (Piukanda) *Captain Ralimbar *Captain Taarulae *Chamber Guardian *Darkfern Skeleton *Death's Head *Divad Hunding (ghost) *Draugr *Draugr Bane *Scourge *Draugr Wight *Dringoth *Gadling Eagle-Talons *Gefvid Lodorrsbane *General Celdien (The Corpse Garden) *The Guest That Wouldn't Leave *Ice Skeleton (Direfrost Keep) *Izzunath the Corrupter *Jalarma Fireheart *Lucienne Cerine *The Mage Master *Mazar the Vengeful *Mikhail the Lost *Olphras *Primalist Orata *Ra Abah *Ra Adia *Ra Hasa *Ra Huzar *Rajdara the Restless One *Rashomta the Spider *Sahdina the Scorpion *Skeleton Berserker *Spirit of the Ancient Dead *Tarshea *The Guest That Wouldn't Leave *Thjordic Four-Thumbed *Thjormar the Drowned *Timothe the Sharp *Uncle Bones *Undead Pillager (Blackheart Haven) *Utiasl *Uulgarg the Risen *Valanir's Shield *Veiled Bonelord *Venomous Skeleton (City of Ash II) *Vesta Illvina *Zal'ik Generic Skeletons: *al-Danobia Guardian *Ancient Blademaster (Gandranen Ruins) *Ancient Knight (Gandranen Ruin]) *Ancient Fire Mage (Gandranen Ruins) *Ancient Warrior (Gandranen Ruins) *Anka-Ra Archer *Anka-Ra Sentinel *Anka-Ra Swordsman *Argonian Skeleton *Ayleid Warlord *Banished Archer *Banished Royal Slayer *Banished Sentinel *Banished Slayer *Banished Soldier *Blackheart Bonelord (Blackheart Haven) *Blackheart Deckhand (Blackheart Haven) *Blackheart Frightener (Blackheart Haven) *Blackheart Strongharm (Blackheart Haven) *Blackheart Summoner (Blackheart Haven) *Boneman Archer (Spindleclutch II) *Boneman Warrior (Spindleclutch II) *Bone Flayer *Carious Hunter *Carious Ravager *Carious Warrior *Draugr Archer *Draugr Berserker *Draugr Champion *Draugr Frost Mage *Draugr Footsoldier *Draugr Knight *Draugr Stormlord *Draugr Warrior *Festive Charger *Festive Knight *Festive Soldier *Festive Sorcerer *Fleet Soldier *Forgotten Archer (Toadstool Hollow) *Forgotten Ravager (Toadstool Hollow) *Honored Blademaster *Skeletal Arcanist *Skeletal Archer *Skeletal Assassin (Halls of Torment) *Skeletal Battlemage *Skeletal Blademaster (The Corpse Garden) *Skeletal Bruiser *Skeletal Brute (Halls of Torment) *Skeletal Butcher *Skeletal Champion *Skeletal Charger *Skeletal Conjurer *Skeletal Corrupter *Skeletal Cutthroat *Skeletal Cryomancer *Skeletal Deadeye *Skeletal Defender *Skeletal Defiler *Skeletal Dreadmage *Skeletal Dreadnaught *Skeletal Guardian *Skeletal Healer *Skeletal Infernal *Skeletal Knight *Skeletal Mage *Skeletal Marksman *Skeletal Minion *Skeletal Pyromancer *Skeletal Raider *Skeletal Ranger *Skeletal Ravager *Skeletal Remains *Skeletal Rogue *Skeletal Runecaster *Skeletal Sharpshooter *Skeletal Slayer *Skeletal Soldier (Halls of Torment) *Skeletal Sorcerer *Skeletal Stalker *Skeletal Striker *Skeletal Strongarm *Skeletal Sword Saint (Halls of Torment) *Skeletal Tempest (The Corpse Garden) *Skeletal Thundermaul *Skeletal Torturer *Skeletal Warrior *Skeletal Watch Captain *Soulbound Warrior *Undead Pillager Gallery Skeleton Combat.jpg|Skeletons in combat Skeleton Concept (Online).png|Skeleton concept art Skeleton TESO Bleakrock Isle.jpg|Skeletal warrior in Bleakrock Isle Appearances * * * * * * ** ** * ** * fr:Squelette (Online) pl:Skeleton (Online) ru:Скелет (Online) Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Skeletons Category:Online: Skyrim Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Bleakrock Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Bangkorai Creatures Category:Online: Bleakrock Isle Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures